


Sunday Morning

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke wakes up on a Sunday morning, thinking about his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick-Challenge: Stop whatever you are doing and write something

Zeke had always hated Sunday mornings. The stale taste in his mouth reminded him of the night before: too much booze, maybe some weed, mindless flirting and a short intermezzo in the GTO or another more or less secret place with a girl whose name he barely remembered. A long and lonely day was laying ahead of him; no school which would distract him from his thoughts; just an empty house, loud music, cheesy comedies on the TV, the lab in his garage. 

This had been his life since he could remember. His parents had never cared much about him; for the nannies they hired he had rarely been more than a job, a pain in their ass. Okay, if he was honest, it hadn't been their fault, he had always been a rebel who loved to pull shit, no matter the consequences.

"Hey, Zeke."  
The cheery voice on his porch tore him out of his thoughts.  
"I hope you don't mind fresh biscuits and homemade marmalade for breakfast? Strawberry and blueberry jelly."

Casey. It was about four weeks now since the boy had decided to take care of him. At first, Zeke had thought that this was the most ridiculous thing which had ever happened to him. Casey was known as the school's geek, the nerd, the loser, the famous victim of the jocks from the football team. There was nothing they had in common. And Zeke needed and wanted no one in his life, least of all Casey Connor.

In the meantime he hadn't only learned to accept Casey's friendship; he had to admit that his life was so much better together with him.

"C'mon in," he said, and with a sappy grin he put two mugs onto the kitchen counter, together with the jar of sugar; Casey liked his coffee sweeter than sweet.  
"Coffee is ready."

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Get your words out' (Livejournal)


End file.
